The Prettiest Birkin You Ever Did See
by KStarr21
Summary: Season 8 Episode 2. Rory begins to have second thoughts about Logan. Meanwhile, Lane, Zack and the band play their first-ever gig in Hartford. Luke and Lorelai avoid one another. Author Note: a continuation of 'The Longest Night'
1. Prelude

Part 1 (Prelude)

"...to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Luke looks intently at Lorelai. "I do." Lorelai smiles back.

"And do you, Lorelai, take Luke to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for bettter, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Lorelai continues to smile at Luke and then looks to the crowd, seeing familiar faces smiling back. Then she sees Christopher, who stares at her intently. Her smile fades, locking her gaze with his. Just then, a distant ringing sounds. Lorelai continues to look at Christopher, who now sits next to Rory, who is looking on with a neutral expression. The ringing sound continues, getting louder and louder. Lorelai is frozen.

Lorelai jumps up in her bed, gasping. She wakes up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. She reaches for it in an attempt to turn it off. "Ugh, can you get any louder?" Lorelai says groggily. A few attempts later, she stops the ringing. She sighs and stares at the ceiling, emotionless. Then, she moves a hand up to her face, examining the back of it. She slowly lowers it to her stomach and continues to stare at the ceiling.

Intro Theme


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"So wait, he called you?!" Lorelai is walking around town, holding a bunch of bags in one hand.

"Yeah, he called me," Rory said, still reeling with disbelief.

"And it was about finding Paul Anka?" She looks before she crosses.

"Yeah. I could hardly believe it. He called and he said something about not leaving behind personal property and a dog and a leash." Rory gathers some belongings around her room, packing up her bag for the day.

"Wow. I can't believe this."

"I know and ofall people: Logan!"

"And then what happened, Sherlock?"

"And then he was talking about all this stuff about visiting some of his family in the area for some annual summer reunion thingy, and how on his way there he stopped by one of his frat boys' family's house and then they went out for drinks somehwere right outside of Stars Hollow and on the outskirts of Hartford, and that's when he said he found Paul Anka wandering on the side of the road."

"Oh my gosh, Rory. That's as believable as 'Homeward Bound.'" Lorelai trailed off while entering a store.

"And get this. He wants to meet for lunch sometime. He said he'd jet out here to Des Moines in a heartbeat."

"How gentleman of him. I don't know whether to smile or to frown. How do you feel about this? I know you two aren't exactly the inseperable Sonny and Cher."

"I guess you're gonna have to smile because I've already said 'yes'."

"You said yes." Lorelai said flatly, surprised.

"I said yes. I thought: well why not? You never know, time heals everything. Besides, I couldn't say no after knowing that he found Paul Anka for us." Rory zips up her bookbag.

"That is very true. Sounds like you didn't need my help with this one, kiddo. I'm sort of tres offended." Lorelai examines a few items on a shelf.

"No, don't be, mom. It's perfectly fine." Rory places her bookbag strap around her shoulder

"Well, for the record, I told him that I need more time," Lorelai says while looking around the store.

Rory pauses. "Wait a minute, who's 'he' and why did you tell him that you need more time?"

"All of the guys in tuxes at Grandma and Grandpa's last night." Lorelai bites her lip.

"Wait, what?! Is that why you wouldn't pick up your phone last night?"

Lorelai attempts to find an excuse and then eyes Miss Patty outside the store. "I'll tell you more about it later, Ror. Gotta motor," Lorelai quickly hangs up.

"Mom...mom? Hello?" Rory looks at her phone in disbelief and in anger. She throws her phone in her bag and storms out the door.

Lorelai sighs before deciding to open the door and walk towards Miss Patty. "Good morning, Miss Patty."

"Oh Lorelai. So good to see you this early in the morning. What's Paul Anka up to today?"

"Well, I told him he'd better stay home if he knows what's good for him."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you become a dog owner. You've gotta put your foot down. Keep the wild animal in line. Show 'im who's boss. Take a few doggy treats away if you have to. And a leash is important. Very important."

"Which is why I just got done ordering the gauddiest one, as well as a request for a new, and detailed, tag inscription."

"That's the way to go, Lorelai. So have you and Luke found the mysterious person who found him?"

"Me and Luke?" Lorelai asks, surprised, her eyes widening. Miss Patty stares back at her, nodding and smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Luke." Lorelai chuckles nervously. "Yeah! We have a few ideas as to who the mysterious person is." She thinks about Logan, swallowing.

Miss Patty smiles back nervously, suspecting something. "I see," she says sternly. "Well, they're one lucky guy or gal to be claiming a quick thousand bucks, eh?" Miss Patty laughs heartily. Lorelai joins in nervously.

"Ha ha, yeah, I'm sure a thousand bucks is nothing to them," Lorelai says through her teeth.

"Those sure are a lot of bags you've got there." Miss Patty leans in. "Getting ready for a hot date?" she giggles knowingly while Lorelai joins in, looking at her purchases. "Yeah, with a 120-watt microwave!" She adds while in mid-laughter.

"Well listen, I've gotta go in and talk to someone about that gorgeous sun hat in the window. It's a one-of-a-kind, don'tcha think, Lorelai?" Miss Patty asks while gesturing towards the window, pointing out a dramatic eyelet dark blue, violet sun hat complete with a dark veil.

"Whoa, a sun hat that'll even wake up Morticia from her funk of 40,000 years," Lorelai says to herself but still out loud. "So what's the occasion?"

"Oh, no occasion, Lorelai. Just something casual, something I'd want to wear from time to time."

"I hear it's the last one. That's one hot hat that'll certainly make the fellas' heads turn."

"Oh, it's a beauty, I have to hurry and get it before anyone else does."

"Hmm, I think baby steps'll do," Lorelai jokes.

"Nice talking to you Lorelai. I'll see you later!" Miss Patty begins to walk towards the door of the shop and then turns around. Lorelai begins to walk away. "And don't forget to say hello to Luke for me!" Lorelai closes her eyes momentarily before she resumes her walk down the street, her smile fading. "So much for a Rory detour." She sighs and turns the corner.

"Zack, please tell me you moved the baby's pacifier and that you remember where you last had it?" Lane walks around frantically, peering under a few items and moving around the corners of the house. Zack continues to strum his guitar, with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Lane, for the millionth time, I don't know where the pacifier is. Besides, we have a gazillion of those things laying around the house, don't we?"

"Now a gazillion minus one! Let alone, who knows what the value of 'gazillion' is. I mean, the value of gazillion can easily turn into 1. And then, we'd be short 1 entire pacifier for one entire baby! And we have two babies. Count 'em Zack, two! And we know what one less pacifier will produce: a crying baby. And I don't know about you, but that is not my ideal Saturday." Lane resumes her search around the house for the pacifier. A few moments later, she stops in front of Zack, who is still lounging in the armchair. He looks up at her.

"Well, are you going to help me or are you just gonna keep strumming that sillly thing that will formerly be known as a guitar?" Lane asks, placing her hands on her hips, expecing an answer.

Zack stretches and as he does, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and reaches behind him, slowly pulling out an object that would soon be the pacifier. "Well whadaya know," Zack says as he extends it to Lane, who pierces her lips together and snatches it.

"Your fatherly instincts are much appreciated around here," Lane says, smiling sarcastically.

She walks towards the kitchen. Momentarily, Zack rises up from his chair, guitar in tow. "Actually, Lane. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"No, Zack, I will not rub your stinky smelly feet again."

Zack looks taken aback. "Uh, not exactly what I was gonna ask, but ok...thanks for the offer..." Zack trails off, looking at Lane who's busy washing the pacifier in the sink. He walks towards her. "Actually, what I was going to say was that a bunch of the guys and I got invited to play in Hartford tonight."

"You mean, you and the band," Lane corrects him, still washing the dishes.

"Yeah. Right. Me and the band," Zack repeats. "The band and I...if you want to be gramatically correct-"

"And let me guess. You want my permission to play tonight." Lane pauses and turns to Zack. "Right?"

Zack shakes his head from his trance. "R-right. Yeah. Totally. I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, who would I be to stop you from your passion? You're my husband and the job of being your wife is to cheer you on and recognize your potential. That and of course caring for our children."

"Yeah, totally agree that's what marriage is all about." Zack says in relief.

Lane holds her smile at Zack, who freezes and smiles back. Then, she resumes to her dishes.

"I mean, are you sure, Lane? Because I can always cancel and take care of the twins with you."

"No, no. Lane will be just fine. Besides, I've already done the laundry and now all I have to do is feed them, give them their mid-afternoon baths, clip their toenails, get them ready for their naps, read them some stories, hope they don't cry while I take my late-afternoon nap, and then put them to bed. That's all." Lane shrugs.

"I can't help but think this is a form of reverse psychology 'Kim Family' style."

"Nope, no reverse psychology here. Go on, have fun tonight."

Zack moves behind Lane, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Honey, you're the best!" Lane briefly smiles to herself while scrubbing a bottle. Zack moves around to the dining table, retrieving his keys. "I'm thinking burgers and fries. You want anything while I'm out?"

"Nope, burgers and fries sound perfect." Lane says, then she turns around. "Oh yeah, one more thing." Zack slows before he can open the door. "When were you planning on telling me about this gig tonight?" Lane grabs a hand towel to wipe her hands.

"Uhhh, well you see, we sorta kinda got booked last-minute at this funky hole-in-the-wall divvy type of bar."

"A bar..." Lane trails off, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, a bar. But it's one of the most popular ones in Hartford."

"Popular..." Lane trails off, nodding. "Would I happen to know this so-called popular, funky hole-in-the-wall divvy bar?"

"If you know one called Blue Eagle-"

"I'm going." Lane says sternly, swiftly exiting the kitchen, past the living room, and into the hallway, leaving Zack speechless. "and don't forget the extra packets of ketchup and mayo!" Lane yells to Zack.

"Right. I'm on it." Zack replies, closing the door.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Iowa

"In just two days, each of you will be entering the wonderful world of journalism. One thing I want to let you know..." The director's voice trails off. Rory stands with her arms crossed, squinting due to the harsh afternoon sun. She gets a tap on the shoulder. Rory becomes alert and turns around.

"Are you actually listening to all of this drivel?" Michelle Newmann stares at the mentor, shaking her head. "As your advisor, Rory, it is my job to tell you you're better than this." Rory continues to look at Michelle and then back at the mentor.

"Well, what he's telling us is important, right? I mean, I *am* starting my first coverage story in two days, after all."

"Which is why you will be fine. I've taught you everything you need to know and then some."

"I guess."

"You guess? Then, I *guess* you better get a different advisor," Michelle begins to walk away. Rory looks taken aback, briefly closing her eyes.

"Wait." Michelle stops without turning around. Rory continues. "Sorry. None of that was to be taken literally. I'm just-" Rory stops, trying to find the right words. "I'm just dealing with a lot right now. And I know that it's unprofessional of me to say but-"

Michelle quickly turns around. "Hold on, is it about a guy?"

"Um-"

"Because I have been waiting way too long for real drama, non-news story around here." Michelle grabs Rory's shoulder. "Is he cute? Is he tall, blonde, and rich?"

"Actually, he is. Just not the tall part."

Michelle's eyes widen. "Really? I guessed two out of three using the law of averages! I'm suddenly high-school giddy," She says excitedly. She puts on a stern expression. "Walk with me," she says while hooking an arm under Rory's as they follow the group.

"So what's his name?"

"Ok, for the record, we are not dating or anything. But his name is Logan."

"Ooh, Logan. Dreamy."

"Arguably."

"So how do I fit into all of this?"

"Well, I guess I met you, from when I got off track with the group, from when I got off the bus, from when I left Stars Hollow, from when the family dog Paul Anka decided to begin a journey of his own."

Michelle stares at Rory blankly. Rory continues. "And from when Logan found Paul Anka on the side of the road and then called me yesterday telling me he found him."

"Yyyyyeah not following," Michelle states, continuing to walk.

"It's complicated," Rory says to her, biting her lip.

"Complicated as in..."

"We used to date," Rory adds reluctantly.

"Ah, *now* we're getting somewhere," Michelle says satisfyingly. "College?"

"Yeah."

"Long-term?"

"It was...getting there."

"Rory, rule number whatever of dating: never say no to a rich guy. That's every girl's dream, ok? Certainly mine and my parents'."

Rory blushed a little. "Yeah but it wasn't like that, you know? I think there was something more beyond the yachts and the jets and the Birkin bag." Michelle stops and faces Rory.

"Did you say Birkin? Are you kidding me? I'd be lucky if I could snag a Chanel!"

"Yeah but it's a light pink and doesn't really go with anything."

"Are you saying he gave you a Birkin and you haven't even worn it yet?"

Rory shrug. "Such is the life of a commoner."

Michelle frowns unbelievably at Rory. "You are so not my intern." She resumes walking. "Ok, so back to the story. Logan's the one who found your lost dog, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he called you last night to tell you?"

"At approximately 6:03," Rory nods.

"Excellent sense of journalism time, by the way. And you guys were not dating at the time?"

"Well, we sorta left things open to possibility after graduation. That and he wants to meet for lunch sometime soon."

"So, you two aren't together, yet are open to possibilities and then he calls you out of the blue to tell you the news? Rory, it's so obvious."

"What is?"

"It doesn't take a journalist to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Rory, the guy loves you! He wants to have lunch with you, which is only code for he wants to be with you. Rory, he misses you."

"Whoa," Rory says unbelievably while looking at the ground.

"So did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes."

"To what? The lunch date?"

"Of course the lunch date, what else? Wait, he didn't propose to you, did he?"

Rory shrugs out of shyness.

"He *proposed* to you?!"

"Yeah he did a while back during last semester."

"Let me guess: you said no."

"Because New York and Iowa were standing in our way."

Michelle sighs. "Right. Careers. They really can stand in the way of something just as great, if not greater."

"Would you have done the same? Say 'no' to love if it stood incompatible with your career goals?"

"Hey, I'm not you and you're not me. I don't think I can answer that."

Rory twists her mouth in contemplation.

"But you've been given another chance. All I can tell you is, don't make the wrong one this time around. I mean, he's decided to fly out all the way over here to have lunch with you. That is pretty bold and crazy of him, if you ask me. And! Not many girls are as lucky and loved enough to get a Birkin bag for free." Michelle walks off, leaving Rory to contemplate her second chance with Logan.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Lane's

"Hey Zack, I'll be right back. I've gotta face the wrath which is none other than my mom. I'm taking the twins for the cute factor. Wish me luck."

"Yep yep," Zack replies while stuffing his face with a burger.

Lane stops for a minute and thinks. "Oh yeah, and then I'm also gonna board a spaceship bound to Mars right after the aliens drop me off in Hartford. Should be an interesting chain of events."

"Uh huh. Hurry back, honey." He continues eating. Lane gives him one last look of disgust as she closes the door behind her. She makes her way to her mom's Antique Shop. She opens the door with one hand, the other hand directing the stroller. "Hello? Mama? Are you here?"

She softly closes the door behind her. When she turns back around, she jumps and gasps. Her mom appears out of nowhere right in front of her. "Mama, I told you not to do that anymore!"

"What's wrong?" Her mom inquires sharply.

"What? Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong, mama?"

"Why are you here?" Her mom asks in a sharp tone, also looking down at the twins. "Why did you bring them?"

"You know, mama, it's funny you ask." Lane tries, smiling. Her mom is unmoved. "But you're not laughing." Lane looks down. "Ok, I am here to ask a favor of you as a fellow mother."

"Do you need money, Lane?"

"No, actually. More like I was thinking about paying you instead."

Her mom crosses her arms, expecting an explanation.

Lane continues. "You see, Zack has been offered this way awesome opportunity to play a gig in Hartford tonight."

"Hartford?"

"Yeah, Hartford!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. And so I was wondering, and I know it's last minute, but I was wondering if you could maybe watch over the twins until later tonight when we get back?"

"We?"

"Um, well I was thinking about going with him and cheering them on-"

"How much?"

Lane pauses and looks at her mom, smiling. "You will?"

"I will what?"

"Well, you said 'how much' which I assumed you were referring to the babysitting rate I have in mind."

"I never said I would babysit."

"No, not literally. But-you asked me 'how much.'"

"Yes, how much would it be to watch over the twins?"

"Which is also known as babysitting."

"Ok then. How much would it be to babysit the twins?"

"You'd really do that for me, mama?"

"One night only." Mrs. Kim proclaims with a finger.

"Yes, one night only. Of course. I'll pay you $20."

"For the entire night?"

"Yes, for the entire night."

"How many hours?"

"I don't know, we have to leave by 5:00. We will be getting back at around 10:00. 11:00 at the latest."

Mrs. Kim looks at her sternly. "That's only $4.00 an hour. I will only accept $8.00 an hour." She moves around the room, examining some antiques. Lane follows her around.

"But mama, that's $40.00!"

"No pay, no way." Mrs. Kim says while walking around. Lane groans.

"Ugh, fine. You win. I will pay you $40.00 to watch the twins." Mrs. Kim turns around, pleased. She bends down towards the twins.

"I appreciate your business," Mrs. Kim says to the twins earnestly.

Lane rolls her eyes while watching her tend to the twins. "So, I packed up everything they will need during the time we're away. Two of everything times two. So, extra everything." Lane nods, pleased with what she said. Then Mrs. Kim stands up straight, extending her hand. Lane looks at her expecting an explanation and then soon realizes she wants her money up front. She digs in her pocket. "Here's $20 for now. We'll stop by and give you the other 20 when Zack and I leave later tonight."

"Fine. No booze, no smoking, no hitchhiking, no talking to strangers."

"Got it. Thanks, mama." Lane hugs her mom who is startled at first but then slowly hugs back. Then, Lane moves down towards the twins, kissing them both. "Be good for Halmeoni ('grandma' in Korean), ok?" Lane waves one last time and exits the Antique Shop, leaving her mom and the twins looking at one another.

Lane runs back home, and upon opening the door, sees Zack busily packing up some instrument bags. "Hey Zack, we're all good for tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I just got done talking to my mom and she's agreed to watch the twins for us."

"Oh that's *right.* You didn't come back with stroller...awesome!" Zack exclaims, gesturing the empty space between him and Lane.

"Yeah but there's just this one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I sorta kinda need a twenty. Sometimes, Mama Kim is hard to negotiate."

Zack glances at Lane. "Sometimes? Try *all* of the time."

"Very true."

"I guess the cute factor didn't quite work this time?" Zack jokes while digging out $20 from his pocket.

"Guess not," Lane says disappointedly while peering through the fast food paper bag.

"I hope your mom doesn't mind three fives, four singles and a dollar in coins? That's all the change I got from the McDonald's cashier."

Lane sighs. "It's gonna have to be. Thanks, Zack." Lane takes the money from him. She closes her eyes. "You hear that?"

"Hear what? Zack looks around nervously."

"Exactly," Lane says, her eyes still closed. Zack looks confused a while longer but then soon realizes what she is talking about.

"That sounds amazing," Zack replies. "No crying, no whining..."

Both he and Lane breathe a deep, content sigh. Then Zack's phone interrupts the moment.

"It's one of the guys." He turns to the phone. "What's up man..."

"Of course it is," Lane replies frustratingly.


	5. Part 5

"Only two more hours to register for Stars Hollow's 5th Annual Pie-eating Contest, which begins tomorrow night! Get your tickets and register here!" Kirk shouts in the streets with a megaphone. Lorelai crosses paths with Kirk, stopping next to him and tapping on his shoulder while he repeats the message to passersby.

"Lorelai." Kirk straightens up. "Have you signed up for the pie-eating contest yet? It's gonna be a doozy," Kirk says persuadingly.

"I'm thinking about it," Lorelai says, nodding. "Oh and you might wanna think about turning over your sign so people know what you're referring to." Lorelai gestures to the sign that hangs over Kirk's body.

"Oh, well whadaya know? Thanks Lorelai." He struggles to turn the sign around. "A little help here..." Kirk asks, struggling.

"Nnnno, I think you've got this one," Lorelai replies while walking down the sidewalk. Lorelai walks around town, heading to a store. She crosses the street, approaching Luke's diner. She slows down, focusing her gaze on one of the windows. She sees a lot of customers at tables as well as some ordering in line. She looks a little more and her eyes catch the top of a familiar blue cap, busy getting orders out and talking on the phone.

"Lorelai! long time no see," Babette exclaims.

Lorelai jumps and clutches her heart. "Yeah, Babette, Wednesday was forever and a decade ago," Lorelai replies sarcastically, still looking at Luke's diner.

"Oh honey, I am so glad you found Paul Anka. I heard your parents were the ones who found him. Losing a pet can be tough."

"Thanks Babette," Lorelai continues to peer through the diner. Babette looks along with Lorelai and then eyes Lorelai.

"You know, if you wanna enter Luke's diner, you can. No need to be spying out here."

"I wasn't spying, Babette. I was..." Lorelai pauses, thinking. "I was marveling at the amazing infrastructure of Luke's Diner. And yep, this place is holding up just fine," Lorelai concludes while knocking the side of the wall with a closed fist, nodding.

Babette looks up to inspect the infrastructure. She points up. "Yeah, you should probably let him know about those two giant holes in the corner. That doesn't look too nice. Don't wanna wait for a rainstorm to further erode the ceiling."

"Good point, Babette. I'll let him know."

"So are you gonna take part in the annual pie-eating contest tomorrow night, Lorelai? I hear it's blueberry this year."

"Yeah, this former cheerleader will probably just be watching and cheering on the sidelines. Which reminds me, I've gotta dig out those pom-poms and hope I still fit my teensy weensy cheer outfit."

"Great, honey. Would you like to get some coffee? I figured you can use a cup as well."

"Oh thanks Babette, I would love to. But you know, I sorta kinda already had my coffee quota this morning when I went crazy with two cups of straight-up black." Lorelai lies. "Truly only for the most bitter of hearts or for those with a major hangover."

"Hm, Alrighty then. I'll say hi to Luke for ya."

Lorelai stops Babette. "That-wouldn't be necessary," Lorelai pauses. "Because...I...already said hi to him," Lorelai lies.

"Well honey, you should've said so!" Babette laughs, Lorelai joining in nervously.

"Tell you what, I'll save a cup of Joe for ya." Babette tells Lorelai as she enters the diner.

"More like a cup of Luke," Lorelai says under her breath. As she watches Babette enter, her eyes catch Luke's and they both lock gazes. Lorelai freezes in place, piercing her mouth. Luke stares back, giving her a weak grim. Lorelai returns the weak grin. He attends a customer, gives one more look at Lorelai and resumes his attention on the customer. Lorelai sighs and continues to walk.

Meanwhile in Iowa

"Ugh, I don't know why my mom is being so stubborn." Rory gestures angrily as she finishes an assignment at her desk. "It's not like she has any reason to hold back information from me anymore. We share everything with one another: like when my fifth grade crush kissed me with garlic breath, and when she decided to start doing pilates, and when Paul Anka ran away..."

Tessa turns around to face Rory. "Ever hear of a breather, Rory? You should definitely take one. It's a Saturday. It's probably gonna be one of the last free weekends we have." She resumes back to painting her toenails. "So, what's your mom keeping mum about?"

Rory continues to scribble down some notes. "I don't know. Something about guys in tuxes and saying that she needed more time. It's so bizarre knowing how much you miss in a span of just a few days."

"Sounds like she met up with a few suitors and had the opportunity to take some guy's hand in marriage. Go Lorelai!" Tessa smiles approvingly while carefully applying nail polish.

"You think so?" Rory turns in her seat and wrinkles her nose.

"It's so obvious."

Rory sighs. "If only I had a dollar for every time I heard that. But why would my grandparents be so keen with their rendition of The Bachelorette?"

"I know I'd shudder at the idea of my parents setting me up with complete strangers." Tessa proceeds to blow on her toes, admiring the true red shade. "My toes are gonna look killer in my Stuart Weitzman slingbacks."

"I mean, how selfish of her to just withhold information like that. I can't stand this anymore. I'm gonna call her." Rory begins to get up from her chair.

"Wait!" Tessa holds up her hand, unable to move due to her freshly-painted toenails "Just give your mom a chance to explain. I'm sure when she told you she'll talk to you later, she meant it. Not like when guys say they'll call you back and they end up calling you a week later." She rolls her eyes.

Rory nods. "You know, you're right. I will wait and while I do, I will enjoy this Saturday. Hand me a polish." Rory gestures towards Tessa to hand over a polish.

"Hmm let's see." Tessa looks over some polish. "Are you feeling fired up, morose, optimistic or subdued?"

"Whatever dark red is, I'm feeling it."

"So you must be feeling..." Tessa grabs the dark red and looks it over. "Morose." She smiles and passes it to Rory.

"Sounds about right." Rory begins to twist it open. "Who comes up with these mood nail polishes anyway?"

"I do." Tessa states flatly.

"Oh," Rory replies, somewhat taken aback. "Well, your accuracy is definitely out of this world," Rory exclaims.

"Why thank you, Rory." Tessa rolls her eyes and smiles.

Rory's cell phone rings. Tessa nods. "See? What did I tell you?"

Rory hurriedly puts down the polish and moves over to the desk. It's Logan. A knot forms in Rory's stomach.

"Tessa, you were half right." Rory stares at the phone.

"Well, half right or not, aren't you gonna answer it?"

"It's-it's Logan," Rory says to herself and to Tessa.

"Your brother...dad...boyfriend...?" Tessa inquires.

"Just a guy," Rory says hurriedly. She answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ace. Or should I start calling you Rory from now on? Just figured you didn't have caller ID or *accidentally* deleted my number or else you wouldn't have picked up after the second ring, much less after the first one. Whatever you choose, you should probably let me know now." Logan studies an assignment on his computer.

Rory pauses before she answers. "Uh sure, I remember you. And 'Ace' is fine." She closes her eyes thinking how silly she sounds.

"I would think so too. We only spoke yesterday and we *have* known each other for practically a decade, which is basically our whole lives. So hey, I cleared my schedule recently and I figured what could be more exciting than to see the famous Rory Gilmore in action? I could swing by there sometime tomorrow afternoon for lunch. How's that sound?"

"Swing by?" Rory asks in open confusion, thinking that she's lightyears away from civilization.

"Isn't that what they refer to it nowadays? Swing by...drop by..." Logan furrows his eyebrows while typing on the computer.

Rory bites her lip, remembering Michelle Newman's advice. "Yeah... sure...that sounds-great. But how-"

"Awesome. So I figure since it's usually a 2 and a half hour flight.." Logan pauses for effect. "...I could be there in half the time, so...maybe...about an hour?"

"Uh yeah, that's definitely record time," Rory says stupidly, adding a nervous giggle.

"Are you ok? You seem a little nervous. It's only me." Logan chuckles knowingly, staring into space imagining Rory's chagrin, a definite ego boost.

"Yeah. It's...only you," Rory says trying her best to play off her anxiety. "It's not like...you're the President or anything. No biggie, right?" she adds nervously, glancing around.

"Right. Definitely not POTUS. So what time? I'm thinking around one."

"One sounds...great," Rory nods, attempting to reassure herself.

"A woman of many words. Alright then, see you tomorrow at one. And Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"It would help a little if you tell me where exacty I'll be meeting you." Logan leans back in his seat.

"Oh right, yeah. Um, just meet at the Stonebrook Apartments." She proceeds to give him her address.

Logan smiles. "Great. See you then. I'll call you when I land."

"Great." Rory hesitates. "And Logan?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

Rory changes her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow at 1." Logan smiles to himself. Rory hangs up slowly, gently setting down the phone.

"Okay, that was definitely not your brother, or your dad, or your cousin twice-removed."

"No, it wasn't. It was Logan." Rory says trance-like. "And he wants to have lunch." She snaps back into reality, moving around frantically. "I can't believe this! I can't meet him tomorrow. Not like this! Business skirt formal and all." Rory gestures to herself and the room, pacing back and forth. She faces Tessa. "Do you mind going shopping with me? This and many other identical outfits is all that I've packed. Apparently, I was in business mode when I initally packed. Everything is either black or white. Night or day. Yin and Yang. I'm even shuddering at the thought."

Tessa hurriedly gets up. "I thought you'd never ask." She caps off the nail polish and moves to her closet. "So, is Logan like some unrequited love interest or something? A rebound perhaps?"

Rory digs into her purse. "An ex fiance. He proposed and I couldn't go through with it."

"You mean he proposed to you and you didn't accept? Are you crazy?!"

"I was thinking more like realistic."

"Please elaborate."

"I'd like to remember him more like an unfinished chapter than an ex fiance. Our careers just happened to clash, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, the guy is great and everything, plus he found our family dog. So I figured having lunch with him would just level out the playing field." Rory shrugs.

"Whoa, what are the chances of him finding your dog? He definitely deserves bonus points," Tessa replies while fixing her hair. "I take it he also lives in Stars Hollow and you guys are childhood sweethearts?"

"Ideally, but no. We met in High School at Hartford and now he's staying in New York."

"Wait, so he's *flying* to see you?" Tessa stops what she is doing.

"Yeah. He's a Huntzberger and evidently being a Huntzberger heir comes with obligatory millions." Rory answers, slightly thinking that she is bragging.

"Does he have like four or five private jets to choose from? That kind of rich?"

"I don't know. More like one or two, I'm guessing. He and his dad haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"Ha, aka plenty. So what happened between you two enough to make you give up so easily on a guy with more money than the average Joe can count?"

"I dunno," Rory answers, scrunching up her nose. "I guess life just got in the way. He went his way and I went mine. And while I don't regret it one bit, I'll admit that the better part of me still wants us to be friends."

"JUST friends, as in nothing more?" Tessa raises an eyebrow.

Rory pauses and thinks a little. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Well if that's your answer, and that was an honest and authentic pause, then that definitely means you still have feelings for him."

Rory spaces out, thinking about it.

"Well, I'm gonna be downstairs talking up the skateboarding guy that comes around this time and shows off his moves to the squirrels in the lobby. It's kinda sad but he's kinda cute and, well, why not?" Tessa shrugs and smiles. "Oh and I want to be back in time for the new episode of Life with Maddie." She closes the door behind her, leaving Rory to think about lunch with Logan tomorrow.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Lorelai and Emily on the phone

"So you decide to invite a bunch of men in business suits that are probably designed by "Giorgio Harmani'" Lorelai does air quotes with her fingers. "...And who are complete and total strangers in a bid to court me?!"

"They are not strangers, Lorelai. Your father and I conducted background searches prior to inviting them into our residence. All of them but one have PhD's, two of them have since colored their hair, and four of them have changed addresses ever since the database was last updated. Other than that, all of the eligible bachelors' indentities are verified and true." Emily snips a leaf from a rose in a bowl on the coffee table.

"Which one doesn't have a PhD?" Lorelai inquires curiously, while running a hand in Paul Anka's fur.

"Adam Bosley. He has a doctorate."

"Oh, I assumed the one guy without a PhD was a high-school dropout who's flipping burgers someplace. Silly me."

"Lorelai, you know I would never. That's just awful."

"Hey, I had to stick the irony in there someplace. "

"Why? Are you interested, Lorelai? You know, Adam was one of my top picks for you. Plus, he's a bachelor with no children. Always a plus."

Lorelai rolls her eyes. She stops petting Paul Anka which prompts him to trot away. "Mom. Stop, ok? Stop thinking that you're helping me out by playing matchmaker. I am a grown woman. I don't need you to make decisions for me, especially not in the dating scene. I've had enough of your help in that arena."

"Whatever you say, Lorelai. So did you say 'yes'?"

"If this is in reference to Luke, then no, I haven't said yes. Sounds like you want me to say yes."

"But you will, right?"

"Say 'yes' to Luke?"

"That *is* who we're talking about here, right?"

"I don't know, mom. Who *are* we talking about?"

"Do you want to marry Luke or not?" Emily says hastily, stopping what she's doing.

"I-I don't know how to answer that, mom."

Emily frowns and resumes working on the centerpiece. "Didn't need to. That said everything I needed to know. I will be forwarding the addresses of each gentleman that took time out of their busy schedules and came by that evening and for each of them, you will write a unique apology letter."

"This isn't grade-school anymore, mom."

"Well, until you decide to mature and tell your mother and your father what you intend to do in life and what you truly want in life, you will be stuck in 5th grade forever. Goodbye, Lorelai." Emily hangs up the phone swiftly. Lorelai brings the phone from her ear and studies it before hanging up. She sighs and props her arm on the sofa, staring into space. "This Hallmark moment has been brought to you by Stouffers Macaroni and Cheese, and by Dryers Slow-Churned Vanilla Bean Ice Cream. Indulge away." Lorelai says out loud, then getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Hartford

Zack and the guys begin to unload the van in the club's driveway.

"Thank goodness we made it," Gil exclaims in exasperation. "I would seriously recommend replacing the alternator, Zack. That doesn't sound too good."

"Yeah yeah, talk to the van 'cause this guy ain't listening," Zack jokes while getting out.

"Whoa, this place is way crowded. This is legit our first major gig! I've gotta tell mom and dad afterwards. Don't judge," Brian says while putting up his hands in defense.

"You know, a wise guy once said 'tis better to be overly-anxious than not to be," Gil notes.

"This wise guy wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Brian asks.

"Chill, Einstein. Can't a guy take a joke?" Gil replies. The guys are unloading the van for the night.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go in and see what's going on and what we're gonna be up against." Zack gestures to the venue.

"Where's Miss Lane?" asks Gil.

"Already inside, why?"

"She always has this habit of disappearing. It's sorta freaking me out, man. Is she a part-time magician?" Gil says.

"I don't know, that's just how she rolls. You have to see her with the twins: one minute, she's changing diapers and the next she's swaddling them. She's Wonder Woman."

"That or it's just her motherly instincts," Brian replies while retrieving the drum set. Just then, the owner of the bar comes out. He points a finger at them.

"Hep Alien?" he asks.

Zack nods. "Yeah, that's us."

"Seth Harper, owner of Blue Eagle." The bar owner looks down at his watch, frowining. "You guys are just in time. In other words, just a tad late." He holds up his index finger and thumb as an indication. "You guys are gonna be right after Sub-Zero. They have two more songs to go. What do we got for tonight?" He gestures towards the van.

First of all, thanks for allowing us the opportunity to play. Really, it's an honor" Zack says, extending his hand for a handshake. The owner looks up from writing down some notes, looking at him quizically. The band members exchange glances. Zack takes back his hand. "Right, so we're just gonna set up the basics. You know, like the drums, the guitar, the bass. The amps. Nothing fancy." Zack shrugs.

"How many songs?"

Zack looks over to the guys who were frozen before but then dutifully continue to upack the van. He looks back at the owner. "I'd say around 3ish. A happy upbeat 'Britney Spears meets Beatles' song, followed by a deep song that'll tug your heartstrings, and then we'll finish it up with a newer, original song."

"Right, you'll be on in 40." He nods and walks back into the bar, closing the door behind him.

One of the band members turns to the other. "Is that 40 as in seconds or 40 as in minutes?"

"I'm hoping it's 40 in minutes since I haven't even tuned up my guitar yet."

"Such is the life of a musician." They continue to unload the van.

Meanwhile, Lane is inside, admiring the venue.

"I mean, Rory, it's fantastic in here! The vintage walls, the dim lighting, the awesome memorabilia-oh my gosh those would look so good in my bedroom," Lane exclaims, interrupting her own train of thought while admiring psychadelic art pieces. "It's like Picasso meets The Rolling Stones."

"Wow Lane. That sounds amazing. Hey, do me a favor and take a few snaps for me and forward them to my mom?" Rory flicks on a light and sets her shopping bag down on the bed, opening it up.

"Done deal, Ror. I so wish you were here. I feel like my heart's gonna fall out of my ribcage, I am beyond nervous. Zack and I have done little to no rehearsing. We're probably just gonna wing it. The people here don't look too threatening." Just then, a rebel guy with a green-dyed mohawk walked slowly past Lane, tattoos, piercings and all. "Guess I spoke too soon."

"No, no. Winging it is good. Hey, I winged this whole journalism thing, didn't I?" Rory examines the cute blouse she bought during her shopping trip with Tessa.

"But thinking about how the twins are doing and whether or not they figured out that their mom is a part-time band geek, I suddenly feel 10 years older."

Rory re-folds her blouse. "Lane, don't be silly! You're still the fun-loving, ever-experimental best friend that I know."

Lane smiles warmly. "Thanks, Ror. So how's it going there in Iowa?"

"Eh, same old. Except I have something to tell you." Rory eyes her blouse next to her.

Lane gasps. "Did you meet the President?!"

"I'll be lucky enough to even see one of his security guards."

"Yeah, true," Lane begins to sit down on a bar chair. "Spill."

Rory straightens up in her bed. "You remember Logan, right?"

"Logan? Yeah sure! Wasn't he the rich guy with blonde hair and his last name ended in "Berger" as in hamburger?"

"Yeah, something like that," Rory giggles.

"So what's up?"

"Well, not sure if you'll believe this but..." Rory pauses.

"Rory, you are freaking me out here and I don't need any more freakouts since I'm already freaking out from having to perform in front of all these strangers in a matter of minutes. 30 minutes is actually like 5 minutes in band time."

"Ok, I'll make this quick."

"Ok, but don't leave out any crucial details."

"I can try, but that would be slightly impossible." Rory sighs. "Ok, so Logan is the one who found Paul Anka."

"Whoa."

"And then he called me to let me know he found him-"

"Double whoa."

"And now, he and I are having lunch tomorrow. He's flying out here."

"Triple whoa with ketchup on the side."

"And I'm not quite entirely sure if I made the right decision to have lunch with him."

"Well, what do you *want* to happen tomorrow?"

"I guess it would be nice to see him again after all this time, but I can't help but think how potentially awkward this is going to be. Wait, scratch potentially, this IS going to be awkward."

"Just think of it as a free lunch. I'd go if I were you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, that seems sorta wrong. Like I'm some sort of leech for something. And that's the last thing I want him to think."

"Hmm, true," Lane says with a frown.

"On the other hand, he did find Paul Anka so I feel like I'm obligated to accept his offer to lunch."

"Well there ya go!" Lane looks over her shoulder. "Hey listen, I've gotta gp and set up with the guys. Promise you'll call me tomorrow?"

"Promise! And hey Lane?"

"Yeah Ror?"

"My mom-she hasn't told you anything out of the ordinary lately, right? Like, no mention of guys in tuxes or Friday night dinners?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't spoken to your mom for a while now. Why, was she supposed to tell me something about guys in tuxes?"

"No no, nothing at all. I was just wondering. You tend to miss a lot when you're hundreds of miles away from home." Just then, Tessa enters the room, closing the room softly behind her. Rory mouths to Tessa, "It's Lane."

"Oh definitely. But always remember that I tell you whatever news anyone tells me. And right now, I've got nada," Lane says.

"Ok, thanks Lane. And I won't forget to call you tomorrow. Good luck tonight and tell Zack and the guys it's Rory and she says hi in all the languages you know."

Lane smiles and thinks. "Ok...hola, kon'nichiwa, bonjour, salut, ciao, nin hao, hallo, hi, hey, hello...I think that's all of them."

"That is literally impressive." Rory smiles.

"Thanks Ror. Goodnight." Lane hangs up.

"Lane! Lane!" A band member yells as a cymbal crashes down to the floor, prompting Lane to roll her eyes and run over.

Rory smiles and hangs up.

"Friend from back home?" Tessa sits down on the computer chair.

"Yeah, it's Lane. She called to tell me she and the band are playing Harford tonight.

"She's in a band?! Maybe I know them!"

"Oh," Rory scoffs and flings a hand. "They're not famous or anything. At least not yet. But they're Stars Hollow-based."

"Try me."

"Hep Alien ring a bell?"

"Not at all," Tessa smiles. Rory returns her smile. Tessa looks over. "Hey cute top!"

"Yeah thanks! It's actually the same one you picked out for me." Rory nods.

"No way, I picked that out? I *do* have good taste," Tessa says earnestly. "So, tomorrow's the big day."

"Yep, tomorrow is."

"I can tell you're nervous," Tessa wrinkles her nose.

"Me? Nervous? No, never." Rory looks down and then at Tessa. "Ok, maybe a little. 'Lunch with ex' wasn't exactly included in the 'things to do' list while in Iowa."

Tessa laughs. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Not exactly sure what there is to work out," Rory explains. "I mean, we left things a certain way back home for a reason. I don't want to be that girl who hangs on to the past anymore. I've moved on, he's moved on and tomorrow is just going to be a friendly lunch. Nothing more, hopefully nothing less."

Tessa gets up from the chair and starts walking towards her side of the room, peering through her purse. "Yeah, you say that now. But doesn't it always go that things you once thought would go one way turn out way differently than what we were initially expecting? You just might not be truly over him once you see him tomorrow." She unwraps a piece of gum and proceeds to chew it.

Rory sighs. "I suppose." She pauses and then perks up. "Hey! Do you maybe wanna go with me tomorrow?"

"To your lunch with Logan?"

"Well, not the actual lunch, of course, but maybe we can walk to the cafe where we'll be meeting?"

"But I thought you said he would meet you here at the apartment."

Rory bites her lip. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot about that."

"Either way, I couldn't possibly be involved. This is your thing, young lady."

"Ugh, you sound like my mom."

Tessa shrugs while sitting back down in the computer chair and turning away to check her e-mail. Rory contemplates and reaches for her phone, flipping it open. Then, she closes it and stares into space.


	7. Part 7

Quick note: to all of the devoted GG fans. I realized I made an error in part 5 with Rory stating that she knew Logan since high school but you all probably figured out by now that I confused Logan with Tristan. :-(

Part 7

"Emily, just let it go! We have already let our daughter go and give her the freedom to do her own thing in her own time." Richard and Emily are in the kitchen, talking.

"No, Richard, I will not let it go. She is our only daughter and I will not tolerate a marriage that I don't completely approve nor support!"

"I understand he's not exactly the knight in shining armor you have in mind for Lorelai."

"No, he's not any knight in shining armor by any means. He doesn't have any sense of class or dignity. What he did last night was completely classless and totally embarrassing."

"Emily, just wondering. Are we still talking about Lorelai here or about you?"

"What do you mean, Richard?"

"Well, it seems that you're more concerned with how our guests perceived you last night rather than the potential union between our daughter and Luke."

"No, this is strictly about Luke and Lorelai. How dare you turn this around on me!"

"No one is turning anything around on you, Emily. I am simply stating a fact through an observation."

"Well if you ask me, that is a very faulty strategy, Richard."

"Some would say so," Richard clears his throat, moving to the living room and settling down with a newspaper.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Emily says stubbornly and then decides to follow him. "Fine, you can walk away from me. But I am still going to talk about this. As much as she thinks we have disowned her, that does not give her the right to just go off and marry whomever she pleases."

"She *does* have the right to marry whomever she pleases. And as her father, I am not going to interfere with whatever decisions she makes. And as her mother, I expect you to do the same."

"And so I'm a lousy mother for not doing so?"

"I never said that, Emily."

"As her mother, it is my duty to talk to her and advise what's best for her. I thought you would know that by now, Richard, but clearly we have never been on the same page about anything." Emily walks away, leaving Richard continues to read the newspaper.

"I NEED THE BIGGEST BOWL OF ICE CREAM YOU CAN FIND, CLARISSE. AND CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES. NOW." Emily bellows from afar. Richard raises his eybrows and whistles.

Meanwhile in Hartford

Zack and the band are finishing up their last song on stage. Applause and cheer fills the venue. "Thanks for coming out tonight, everyone. Stick around for Hot Air Balloons right after us! This is Hep Alien signing off." Zack says into the microphone, while giving a salute with his hand." The curtains draw and Zack turns around to the band, hi-fiving everyone.

"We did it guys! We rocked it tonight!" Zack says proudly. "The sound was exceptionally awesome too."

"Yeah, I'm glad I decided to spend the extra money for those amps. Might've meant a few hundred dollars short on groceries this month, but hey! The return is much greater. A wise investment move, I must say," Gil says earnestly while unplugging the equipment.

"All I know is, I've gotta track down the blonde-haired cutie up front in the is the definition of absolute perfection," Brian says dreamily.

"Yeah, you're probably not her definition of absolute perfection." Zack says regrettably.

"Whoa, man, ,easy on the let-down. Sensitive heart here," Brian grips his heart, pretending to be in pain of a broken heart.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Lane exclaims, clutching her drumsticks. "I could probably do that performance ten times over."

"Says the gal whose heart was beating out of her ribcage," replies Gil.

"Very funny, Gil. So what if I got over my anxiety? But that hour on stage only felt like 20 minutes!" Lane says excitedly. Just then, Seth Harper enters backstage. "Great performace, guys. I see a gig in your future." Seth holds up a few papers. "The response was incredible. You guys really know how to get a crowd up on their feet." The band looks at one another in awe. Zack gestures to the papers

"What are those, sir?"

"These are contracts. We would like to give you the opportunity to become one of our recurring bands. Saturday night gigs, paid in full. Whadaya say?"

"No way!" Lane says in disbelief. Zack extends a hand in front of Lane."

"I think what she means is...we would be happy and oh so honored to play Blue Eagle Saturday nights."

"Excellent. I will need a few signatures and then you guys can be on your way out. I'll be back with the pens." Seth Harper extends a hand to Zack, who shakes it earnestly. He walks away. Zack, Brian and Gil exchange hi fives and bro hugs. Lane turns to Zack.

"Zack! This is so insane!" Lane hugs Zack. "All of this is happening so fast! It's like we're suddenly famous overnight!"

"Well, that's the way it works, am I right guys?"

The guys pause. "Well actually, this kind of occurrence is quite rare and would be considered extremely lucky in the eyes of Van Halen who can only attest to their humble beginnings," Brian states.

"Humble beginnings? Well what about us? We also started out in the garage, with a barely-there guitar and Lane with her beginner drum set. What about that beginning?" Zack argues.

"Cool vibes, man. Let's bask in our glory for now," Gil says cooly, trying to keep the cool and excitement in the room.

"You're right. We did it and now we have a real reason to celebrate!" Zack turns to Lane and hooks an arm around her shoulder. Seth re-enters the room.

"Alright guys, here's a pen for you...for you...for you...and for you." He hands all of them a pen. "So you can either read through all of the gibberish or just sign the bottom of each page. Your pick."

"I think it wouldn't hurt to just skim through it," Zack replies.

"Sure thing." Seth says.

"And this isn't like a scam or anything?" Brian asks shyly, prompting Gil to elbow his stomach. He huffs in response, holding his stomach.

"This is only a contract. You are not re-signing the Constitution. As far I know, I am the one and only owner of Blue Eagle and if I claimed otherwise, I would just be scamming myself." Seth flashes him a quick grin.

"Right...just checking," Brian says while rubbing his stomach, eyeing Gil.

"Friendly band banter," Gil explains, smiling earnestly at Seth.

They all talk a moment to read and sign the contract and then hand it over to Seth.

"Pleasure doing business. Your next gig is next Saturday, same time, same place. We'll see how that goes and whether or not we're still feeling you then. Gotta get the next band set-up. I'll get back to your guys in a bit." Seth nods and walks off.

Lane jumps up and down and kisses Zack. "How exciting! I can't wait to tell Rory the news!"

"Yeah but the important thing is to not let him see how ecstatic we are about the deal. Let's go outside and talk about it a little more, Lane."

"Ok, let me just unhook the cables. I'll be right there." Lane replies. Zack gives Lane a kiss on the cheek as he begins to walk towards the exit door. The exit door stays propped open. Lane is still bent down busy with the wires, unhooking them and and detangling.

"Need any help, Lane?" Gil comes up, asking her.

Lane waves him off. "It's a cinch. It's like a bigger version of tangled up headphones. Thanks Gil."

"Sure thing, Lane." Lane looks up and smiles at Gil. Then she takes a double look at Zack outside in the parking lot, who is now talking to a brunette girl with wavy hair and blonde streaks and feathery bangs. Lane gasps and then swallows, dropping one of the wires and looking on.

"Hey Lane, we gotta get outta here in 10," Brian says from a distance. Lane continues to look at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Iowa

Rory is in bed, the covers pulled up. Tessa watches TV on the other side of the room. Rory puts down her pen and puts her assignment away in the drawer. She pauses as she looks in the drawer, and pulls out a jewelry box of memorabilia between her and her mom. She looks through the items and pictures, smiling to herself. Her smile fades when she comes across a glimmer of silver jewelry. She digs it out and holds it up to the light and realizes that is a charm bracelet she received from Logan a few months back. She presses her mouth closed and proceeds to place the bracelet on top of the drawer by the lamp base, looking at it a little more before turning off the light


	8. Part 8

Lane

Zack wakes up from last night. He turns in bed, noticing the empty space beside him. "Lane?" He calls out. After no reply, he sits up and rubs his eyes, confused. "Lane?" He calls out again. Just then, Lane pokes her head in the bedroom door. "I just put the twins to sleep. They have been up all night driving me crazy and I don't need your help with driving them crazy again. So shh!" she says quickly and coldly before disappearing.

Zack looks taken aback and then gets out of bed, walking towards the living room. "Lane, I really think we should talk about the contract." He stops, watching Lane in the kitchen.

"There is nothing to talk about. I said 'yay contract' so that should indicate my approval," Lane replies, continuing her tasks without acknowledging Zack. Zack walks towards her.

"Ok. *Now* we're getting somewhere," he says. "That's the most you have uttered since we came back from Hartford. Is something wrong, Lane? Because you know, you can always tell me. I am your husband after all."

Lane continues to ignore Zack. Zack tries again. "Ok..." Zack says, thinking. "Were you expecting me to cook breakfast this morning? Because I still can if you want-"

"Who is she?" Lane finally turns around, confronting Zack with her hands propped up on the counter.

"Who's who?" Zack asks, flabbergasted.

"The girl, Zack. The girl who was talking to you last night after the show."

"Oh, you mean Annie?" Zack says nonchalantly.

Lane throws her hands up. "Annie, yeah her. Who is she?"

"Whoa. I think you have the wrong idea, Lane," Zack says defensively.

Lane crosses her arms.

"Look Lane, you've gotta stop being so insecure with every girl I talk to."

"Oh, do I now? And why's that?"

"Annie Van Gerbig?"

Lane begins to challenge Zack again but then stops. "Van Gerbig?" Lane asks, confused. "You two share the same last name...did you MARRY HER too?"

"Annie's my cousin," Zack says flatly, confused.

"Your cousin," Lane replies flatly, her face dropping. "Of course."

"She happened to drop by in Hartford and so we decided to catch up for a sec."

"On the same night at the same place?" Lane asks.

"Chalked it up to coincidence," Zack replies.

"Why didn't you say anything?! Why haven't I met her yet?" Lane asks in exasperation.

"Because I thought it wouldn't bother you that I reconnected with a family member. And Annie and I aren't exactly the best of cousins."

"So what, am I now supposed to assume that every girl you meet is a distant relative of yours who happens to be in town at the same time you're in town?"

"No, Lane. You're supposed to be able to trust me not to look at another woman, acknowledge another woman, or talk to another woman the way I look at, acknowledge or talk to you." Zack takes her hand, while Lane eyes him. "Look, we're married right? We took vows?" Zack asks her. Lane sighs to herself deeply, nodding. "Then you've also agreed to trust me." Lane looks at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zack." Lane looks down. "I don't know...I guess I still feel that familiar pang of jealousy whenever I see girls fawn over you. Girls who are usually skinny, blonde, and pretty."

"Girls who are usually a dime a dozen?" Zack puts a hand up to Lane's cheek. Lane puts her hand up to his, closing her eyes.

"Do you forgive me, Zack?"

"Of course I forgive you. But you have to promise me you won't be so insecure anymore and assume that every girl I talk to I'm somehow flirting with because the only gal I want to be flirting with right now is you."

"Aww Zack..." Lane and Zack kiss one another.

"I hate that silent treatment, by the way." Zack complains, smiling.

"Silent treatment...gone," Lane replies, resuming the kiss with Zack.

"Eggs and bacon?" Lane offers.

"Sound wonderful," Zack replies. Both begin getting breakfast ready in the kitchen.

Iowa

"What if he's not coming? What if his jet runs out of fuel and it sputters in mid-flight and he calls and cancels? What if I spent $14.99 for nothing? I feel like a complete and utter fool." Rory paces the room, in complete panic and nervousness.

"Rory, you look great and your anxiety isn't doing any favors for your complexion." Tess moves over. "You've gotta stop worrying. He's gonna be here and you're gonna have a good time."

"I don't know," Rory continues to pace the floor. "Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Rory, I thought we already agreed hair down."

"Right, hair down. Great idea." Rory stops. "But what if it gets really windy and this big gush of air moves past us? My hair would look like a giant, hideous bouffant" Rory clutches her hair in fear.

"Rory, we're in the middle of nowhere, open land for miles. There is no current that supports a sudden woosh of wind."

"But a woosh of wind can happen anytime, anywhere. The wind gods can punish me right then and there and decide to send a wind woosh right my way." Rory looks back at her. "Tessa, you're supposed to stop me and tell me how ridiculous I sound."

"No wind wooshes," Tessa cups her mouth while looking up.

"Very funny." Rory looks over at the clock. "He's not coming. I knew it."

"Why do you think he's not coming?"

"The clock! I looked over and it's 1:00. Logan's never been late and it's very difficult to be exactly on time. So he's not coming. I knew this was a prank. How dare he."

"Chill pill, Rory. It's barely 1:00. People aren't perfect. Just cut him some slack."

Just then, Rory's phone rings. She hurriedly unzips her bag and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, tiger."

"Mom?"

"That's my second name, don't wear it out!"

"Where have you been and what are you doing calling me right now?"

"I believe I've always been here in Stars Hollow and oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to call you at 3 in the morning? How thoughtless of me." Lorelai feigns an apology, sarcastically.

"You were supposed to call me back to talk to me about the guys in tuxes that grandma had invited over for Friday night dinner."

"Well excuse me for wanting to call up my daughter and wish her a nice rendezvous with Logan Huntzberger, the 'Bergiest' of all 'Bergers.'"

Rory takes a look at her phone, which was sounding due to an incoming call from Logan.

"Thanks mom, I've gotta go. Logan's on the other line."

"The nerve of that guy to be so punctual. Can't a mom have a mother-daughter moment? Well, guess I'll let you go then. And Ror?"

"Quickly, mom..."

"Promise me when I say we *will* talk about it, ok?"

"Ok, we'll talk about it. I have to go." Rory ends the call with her mom and presses the button to connect with the call from Logan. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, why?" Rory asks, feigning confidence.

"No reason. Just that you sound sort of rushed."

"Rushed? I'm not rushed," Rory says calmly, still moving furiously aorund the room, gathering her belongings.

"Anyway, as promised, I'm downstairs. It's the apartment complex with the red tiled roofing, right?"

"Yep, that's the one. I'll be down there in a few."

"Alright. See you."

Rory hangs up the phone and stuffs it in her purse. "He's downstairs, I can't believe it! It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks that he's actually here, " she tells Tessa. Rory freezes. "I can't do this."

"Calm down, Rory. It's just lunch. Plus, you already know the guy, it's not like it's a blind date. It will be fine."

Rory sighs, centering herself. "I suppose. How do I look?"

"Definitely like a million bucks. The sequins really set the top off."

Rory admires her top a little. "I hope a million bucks is enough for him," Rory replies jokingly. "I shouldn't be long, but if I'm not back by 3, either the date went really well or the date went really horribly and I decided to vent somewhere far away. Either way, call me."

"Done."

"Wish me luck!" Rory opens the door and closes it behind her.

"Good luck, Rory!" Tessa calls out.

She slowly descends the steps out into the main door. She grips her bag a little tighter. Then suddenly, she hears a loud sound that makes her clutch her heart. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. Stupid skateboards, you know?" a guy with blonde shaggy hair says while kicking down his board with his foot."

"Oh it's ok," Rory replies, eyeing the door and thinking about Logan.

"I'm Gabe," he says, extending his hand. Rory shakes it. "Rory. Nice b to meet you. Sorry, but would you please excuse me, I have to meet someone," Rory says, indicating the door.

"Sure thing. Hey, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah see you." Rory begins to walk and then turns around. "Not sure if you've met her yet, but this girl-"

"Tessa, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were going to say she has a crush on me, right?"

"Um, something like that."

"Listen, can you do me a favor and tell her I'm not that into her?"

"Why would I want to break her heart for you?"

"For a quick 10?" He asks while digging out some money.

"Thanks for the offer, but it seems somewhat unethical to quantify a breakup."

"Suit yourself," he says, putting the money back into his pocket.

"So what do I tell her?"

"One, she's not really my type and two, I'm afraid the age difference would get in the way."

"You can possibly be 5 years older than her?"

"Actually, I'm eight years younger."

"You're 18?!"

"I appreciate the compliment. Thanks, man." Gabe goes off skateboarding, Rory looking on. She then faces the door again. She takes a deep breath and opens it. She sees Logan, his back turned to her. Her heart stops for a second, a flood of memories washing over her. She swallows. "Hi."

Logan turns around. "Rory." He stops and takes step forward. "Hi." They both slowly step towards one another and then embrace one another in a hug that lasts for a few songs.

"So," Rory tries. "Whatever happened to calling me Ace?"

"Oh you know. I suppose it comes and goes," he pauses. "...Ace." He grins. Rory looks down and grins. "I...guess I should thank you..." Rory trails off then begins again, tucking some hair behind her ear. "...for coming, of course." She pauses. "That and...for finding Paul Anka," Rory finishes, nodding shyly.

It was nothing." Logan says. "And you're welcome." He studies Rory intently. "But the plane ride could've been less bumpy. Never a good idea to attempt eating a bowl of cereal on the plane." He jokes without smiling. Rory smiles and then Logan relaxes and smiles. He looks around the lobby. "Why don't you say we get outta here? Know of any good coffee shops?" They begin to walk.

"Well, there is this one place my roomie told me about that supposedly has amazing crepe sandwiches around the corner. I personally haven't tried it."

"Roomie?"

"Yeah, her name's Tess. We share a room per the journalism guidelines. Eventually, I'm going to get my own place" Rory bites her lip.

"Crepes, eh? Well you're in luck. I'm in the mood for something a la francais." Logan smiles, opening the door for Rory. She smiles back and walks out.


	9. Part 9

Up next: Final Part of Episode 2

Iowa: Cafe

"I can't believe you're actually here," Rory says, taking a sip of water.

"What, you didn't think I would make it? Chicken out last-minute? That my jet would somehow run out of fuel and I'd be stranded just short of Iowa?" Logan jokes, moving his glass of water while the ice in his drink clinked.

"No, that's not what I meant," Rory replies with a hint of guilt, knowing that she did in fact run that possibility by Tessa. "What I meant was, I just thought you wouldn't go through with it. Like it would be some kind of prank or something."

"Now why would you think that?"

Rory shrugs. "I don't know...'cause you're Logan...privileged Logan. And I'm me...naive me."

"Look. I'm here, you're here. We will have a nice time catching up, ok?"

Rory nods. "Ok." She smiles.

Le Fromage a la Creme du Saumon?" the waiter asks.

Rory puts her hand up. "Thank you."

"And Le Croque-Monsieur." The waiter says to Logan while placing his plate down.

"Sir," Logan nods and replies while admiring his food. The waiter bows slightly and then walks off.

"Very shi-shi service for a French cafe in the middle of Iowa," Logan jokes while opening up his napkin.

"Tell me about it," Rory replies. "It's actually pretty nice. Refreshing for a change. Can't say the same about the McDonald's down the street. Now all they're missing is Michel," Rory giggles.

"Who?"

Rory looks up, and pauses. "Oh, you don't know him. He works as concierge at my mom's inn."

"Is he French or something?" Logan asks.

"And with the thickest accent," Rory replies.

"Hope to meet him someday," Logan winks.

"Maybe you will," Rory answers with a sheepish grin.

Logan smiles knowingly at Rory. "So the Le Fromage a la Creme du Saumon, eh? Didn't know you were a fan of salmon and spinach."

"Not entirely, but I thought, hey it comes with cream cheese. Why not?" Rory shrugs and begins to place her fork and knife in her hand, getting ready to cut her sandwich.

"Really, Gilmore?"

"Hey, don't judge," Rory frowns at Logan while beginning to cut her sandwich neatly.

"I was born with table manners and even *I* don't expect you to eat that with a fork and a knife," Logan replies, biting into his crepe.

"Fine," Rory groans jokingly. She goes ahead and takes a bite. "Oh my- this is amazing!" Rory exclaims with a full mouth, putting her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Something tells me you're not used to a lot of seasoning and flavor in sandwiches. For me, this is just peanut butter and jelly with a hint of cinnamon," Logan says while biting into his crepe. "It can use a little more thyme."

"Hah, you would say that," Rory says in mid-chew. A few moments pass in silence.

"So, how's the journalism life?"

"Mm," Rory begins to talk and then swallows. "We start our first assignment tomorrow."

"So, what is it that you'll be doing exactly?"

Rory finishes dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "Not entirely sure yet, but tomorrow, the Presidential hopeful's stopping by town and later on that evening, he's going to deliver his campaign speech and answer questions from the crowd."

"Check Rory out! Journalism-certified." Logan sits back in his chair and folds his hands, admirning Rory, leaving Rory to blush and look down.

"Wait a sec. Is that blushing I see?" Logan points to her.

"Logan, stop it..." Rory trails off, tucking some hair behind her ear, looking around.

"Ah I get it, Ace," Logan begins, leaning on the table with his arms crossed. "You're blushing because I said something cute about you."

Rory crosses her arms in front of her, looking at Logan unbelievably. "I cannot believe you," Rory scoffs.

"What, you expected this conceited guy to change overnight?" He asks, gesturing to himself. Rory shrugs, becoming a little more serious. She looks up at him.

"So, Paul Anka. How did you go about finding him?" Rory picks up her sandwich and bites into it.

"Well, it's a funny story," Logan begins.

"How so?" Rory asks inquistively.

Well for one, I wasn't exactly out looking for a dog named after a singer that night I found him. And then he comes trotting up to me, his keychain glimmering in the twilight. And so I had just left this frat reunion not too far from Hartford and while I walked down the road from the house to catch the nearest cab, that's when I saw this peculiar figure sauntering over. And at first I thought 'whoa a bear!' while my survival skills and adrenaline kicked in and then I came to my senses that there aren't usually any bears randomly roaming around in Hartford in the middle of June.

"Definitely not." Rory nods.

"And at first, I thought it was a Gilmore plot to get me to talk to you again."

"Really?" Rory looked up, taken aback.

"Yeah, which explains why I decided to tell the police the dog belongs to them."

"But you still could've turned in the dog to my mom anonymously, you know."

"Yeah but I figured 'why rock the boat'?"

"Who would be rocking the boat, Logan?"

Logan shrugs. "Gee, I don"t know. Maybe because of the way we left things back home, your mom would have figured it was me who refused to be indentified."

"By the way, we owe you a thousand dollars."

"A thousand dollars?" Logan asks quizzically, raising his eyebrows.

"The reward for finding Paul Anka," Rory says. "Of course, if we had known it would be you or someone as equally rich finding the dog, we would have upped it to $10,000 and probably ask for donations from the Stars Hollow emergency fund or something."

Logan studies Rory. "So you think I'm just all about money, eh?" Logan asks sternly.

"What? No, Logan...I never said that nor did I infer that," Rory explains. She pauses. "I know you're not just all about money," she says quitely, hinting at herself. Rory looks around nervously.

"Save your money for a rainy way. You've already been enough payback, Ace."

Rory looks up and smiles at him. Unsure of how to respond, she asks, "So what did you mean by saying how we left things back home?"

"Ah, good old devil's advocate," Logan says, punching the side salad with his fork. "I don't know. You tell me. How did we leave things back home?"

Rory pauses before answering. "I'd say a mess, a lot of things unanswered." Rory tries, eyeing Logan's response, which hinted of disappointment as he nodded. "But not a complete mess," Rory offers, raising her eyebrows. "At least, messy enough to salvage what was left of it."

"Salvage," Logan repeats. "What's to salvage?"

Rory shrugs, half-disappointed. "I guess nothing, according to you."

"According to me? I'm sorry but...did I ever tell you what there was to salvage or...how I feel about all of this?"

"No," Rory says, confused and hurt.

"That's right. I haven't. You don't know how I feel because I never told you how I felt. You never gave me a chance to tell you how I feel, Rory."

Rory slowly puts down her fork and stares blankly at her plate.

"Who are we kidding, Rory? Do you think I came down all this way to just have lunch in the middle of nowhere in Iowa? Cleared my schedule to just have a crepe two hours away from home when I could have easily had one right around the corner back home, better yet have one made right in my house by one of my many chefs?"

Rory swallows hard. "No one-asked you to come down here, Logan," she states sternly, avoiding eye contact.

"No one but I did," Logan says sternly. Rory frowns and hugs herself uncomfortably. Logan looks around and sighs. "Ace. I came down here because I care about you. I came down here because...I miss you." Logan stops, searching Rory for a response who still looks down. "I miss who we were, what we were." Logan unfolds his hands in a bid to keep them open in case he wants to place Rory's hands into his. "But obviously, you went your own way, and I've gone mine."

"No!" Rory begins, this time looking at Logan. "We haven't. We never did. Because you're here now. And I'm here now."

Logan looks down and pauses. "Rory, there's something I need to say."

Rory freezes in her seat. "Logan..."

"I'm seeing someone else."

Rory sits still, the words echoing in her mind.

"It's nothing serious, ok? It's a frat mentality thing."

"What do you mean, a frat mentality thing?"

"Look Ace-"

"It's Rory," she says coldly.

Logan looks sternly at Rory, somewhat surprised by her firm stance. "Rory...the frat life's never fully rubbed off of me and remaining single hasn't necessarily been the objective of a frat boy. It kinda makes his image-"

"Image? Are you serious?!" Rory asks.

"I mean, you just upped and left."

"So, me just supposedly upping and leaving makes you feel the need to jump back on the dating bandwagon just to fill the void of me?"

"The void of you?"

"Yes, the void of me."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who turned down my offer in spending forever with you."

"Because I wasn't ready!"

"For commitment?"

"Yes for commitment."

"Are you just repeating everything I say?"

"No I'm not just repeating everything you say."

Logan raises an eyebrow and smiles knowingly.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Look, I've moved on, you've moved on. So let's just leave it at that." Rory says, crossing her arms and looking out to the street, in disbelief as to how fast Logan supposedly moved on from her.

"But did you really move on, Rory?" Logan asks quietly, studying her.

Rory shrugs, looking away.

"I haven't moved on either, you know."

"But you happily date...that's not moving on?"

"I'm not dating, Rory. It's just some random soror alumnus."

"I see. So you cut straight to the point and openly ask any sorority alumnus that passes by if they want to be your girlfriend, offering them Birkin bags and the like?"

Logan twists his mouth, pointing his fork at her. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry," Rory twists her mouth as well.

"Anyway, we don't mesh very well. Not really what I'm looking for in a girl."

"Fine. If that's how you feel," Rory says, moving a little in her seat, looking out at the street with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, it is how I feel. I'm going to break up with her."

Rory eyes Logan suspiciously. "What?"

"The girl I've been dating. She's just not good enough unlike another girl know." Logan looks down and then peeks up at Rory. Rory catches his eye. "Me?"

"You."

Rory keeps her eye on Logan. Logan continues. "Look, Rory. Listen. I'm a guy who moves too fast for his own good. I'm afraid you've seen that side of me in an extreme, all-or-nothing way."

Rory looks at Logan more intently and with more understanding.

"Do you want to start over?"

"Like, start over as in from scratch like we've never met before, or start over as in pick up from where we left off?"

Logan shrugs. "Your call."

"What do you mean, 'my call?' It should be 'our call.' We both need to agree on this."

Logan frowns. "Yes, we both do need to agree on this." Logan reaches for Rory's hands. She slowly unfolds her arms and places her hands into his. "So," Logan begins. "Do you want to pick up from where we left off?"

Rory looks down in contemplation.


	10. Part 10

Final Part

Thank you so much for reading!

"Star Hollow's 5th Annual Pie-eating Contest begins in 5 minutes. All participants in Round 1 must take their seats momentarily." Taylor lowers the megaphone and steps down from the gazebo towards Kirk. "Kirk, exactly how many pies are there?" he asks, looking at Kirk who is setting down pie after pie from the cart.

"Taylor, there is no need to worry. We've got enough pie for everyone."

"I'm afraid that's the problem. We only need enough pies for 20 people. It looks like you special ordered the entire Marie Callendar's!"

"Look Taylor, I know what I am doing, and that is I'm getting the pie ready for the pie contest. You said 'pie,' I said 'how high?'"

"Are you sure you didn't just order extra pies for your own indulgement?"

"Me? Pie?" Kirk scoffs and flings his hand. Then he stops and looks at Kirk. "Ok, maybe I ordered a few more extra pies, but they're not for me. They're...for my...mother. Oh yeah, she looooooves pies. You should see her with one. Greed is her middle name. I mean, she is just a monster when it comes to her pies." Kirk makes a roaring sound and claws his hands, imitating a greedy person eating piie.

Taylor looks at Kirk intently. "Kirk, need I remind you that you are the worst liar?"

Kirk's face drops. "Ok, fine, the pies are for me."

Lorelai and Sookie walk around the park. "A pie-eating contest, Lorelai. Can you believe it?" Sookie smiles.

"It would be even more impressive if they had to eat Fear Factor pie. Worms, maggots, cow guts, the whole enchilada. I'm salivating from just the thought of it."

"I asked Taylor if I could make the pies for the contest, but for some reason, he seems to have this serious hangup about non store-bought pies. It's not like I don't wash my hands twice before I decide to bake anything. And I told him I would never consider using generic fruits and veggies from a can. Everything is organic in my kitchen."

"Ew!"

"What's the matter, Lor?"

"Nothing, except that you just instilled the thought of people who prepare food and don't think twice to wash their hands."

"I know. Total shudder," Sookie adds. "For the record, I double-wash. Even George thinks I'm OCD-obssessed with cleaniness. It's kinda dangerous but healthy habits aren't easy to break."

"So that's why I never got sick from eating your food. Not even from those insane squid balls you make that tasted like salt and sea."

"Hey! That's sea salt to you!" Sookie playfully hits Lorelai, smiling.

"Welcome, Stars Hollow, to the 5th Annual Pie-Eating Contest!" Taylor begins again, everyone clapping and cheering. "This evening, all proceeds will be going to the Stars Hollow charity of the town council's choice. Right now, we would like to ask that all registered members of the contest please come forward and receive your personalized badge. Each of you will then take your seats at the tables and get ready to eat some pie!"

Everyone claps while some people walk up to get their badges.

Sookie turns to Lorelai. "So, did you invite Luke to this annual rendezvous?" They walk around.

"No, I didn't invite Luke." Lorelai places her hand in her pocket.

"Why not? Is everything ok?"

"Luke and I aren't exactly talking at the moment."

"What? But the last time I saw you guys together, you seemed fine."

"Yeah, apparently not everything is what it seems."

"What happened? As town gossiper, it is my job to ask you to do your job, and that is to fill me in."

"But I thought that was Babette's job."

"Ah, but you see, that's her reputation, not her job," Sookie argues.

Lorelai sighs. "Alright. You remember my parents and their Friday dinner agreement they have with me, right?"

"You invited him to Friday dinner?!"

"Yeah but then this Friday dinner turned out to be this huge potential love fest complete with Hummers and...Maseratis and...Mercedes-"

"Wait a minute. I think I'm missing a huge chunk of chocolate here."

"Which is to say," Lorelai continues. "I'm not having my mom play matchmaker for me ever again."

"But what do Hummers and...Maseratis and Mercedes have to do with her playing matchmaker?"

"Did I conveniently forget the word 'millionaire' in front of matchmaker?"

Sookie gasps. "Hummers, Mercedes, Maseratis...ooh I get it now! She brought in suitors in hopes you would mingle with and eventually marry."

"Yeah, but marry just one, not all 8 of them. At least I think not all 8 of them."

"And you turned them down because..." Sookie asks, confused.

"Because I didn't have a chance to turn them down. Luke proposed to me-" Lorelai crosses her arms.

"He proposed to you?"

"Yeah and right in front of my parents, which was very bold of him but at the same time, he managed to put me in a tough position with my parents being there and the suitors just standing there with half-empty glasses of chardonnay, probably half-hoping I would say 'no.'"

"And did you say no?"

"What else could I have said, Sookie?"

"Gee I dunno, how about 'YES'?"

"I wish it were that simple."

"He proposed to you this time, right?"

"Right."

"And you both wanna be married to each other still, right?"

"I would think so but at this point, I don't think he does. Not after I told him I couldn't."

"Well, in my opinion, I think you shouldn't let this one slip by. I mean, you can't just keep avoiding one another for the rest of your lives. It's sort of juvenile if you ask me. And Lor, you are not juvenile. You are a grown woman who knows what she wants, and shouldn't sell herself short."

Lorelai gasps and looks at Sookie. "Mom? Is that you?!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, you want Luke and he wants you. No complications here. Either woman up and tell him, or forever be in gradeschool. End of story."

"Gradeschool? Did my mom forward her speech to you? Scary..." Lorelai says, shivering.

"Lorelai..." Sookie says sternly.

"Thank you, Sookie. You're right. I'll go talk to him." Lorelai pauses. "If only I can find him first." She looks around.

Sookie smiles. "Anytime, Lor. Let me know how it goes." Sookie walks off, leaving Lorelai to the sight of participants engorging in pie. She puts a hand up to her mouth, feigning sickness, then twisting her head this way and that in disgust. She abruptly walks away and then stops short of crossing the street when she sees Luke alone in the diner.

Lorelai looks back at the pie contest going on, contemplating. Then, she looks back at Luke's diner and proceeds to cross the street. She approaches the steps and opens the door slowly, in hopes of not sounding the bells by the knob. But of course, the bells sounded and she was caught. Luke looks up, suprised for a split second and then back to his cool, indifferent demeanor.

"Are you open?" Lorelai asks shyly.

"I believe I am," Luke replies, rearranging some coffee filters. "Coffee?"

Lorelai closes the door behind her. "Thanks." He retrieves a coffee cup and proceeds to fill it up.

"Seat taken?"

Luke looks around at the empty diner. "I don't believe so." He slides the coffee cup over to her. Lorelai takes her seat at the counter.

"Thanks." Lorelai takes a sip, looking intently at Luke while doing so. He's busy cleaning and rearranging machines and items.

Lorelai puts her cup down. "Slow day today, huh?"

"Yep, Sundays are usually like that," Luke replies without turning around.

Lorelai nods, closing her mouth. "So have you heard about the pie-eating contest going on across the street? Kirk said it was going to be a doozy, but there's not much doozy happening."

"Can't really miss it being just across the street," Luke replies, filling up the napkin dispenser.

"Right." Lorelai twists her mouth, nodding and looking around. She looks down at her mug. "The coffee's great-"

Luke turns around. "Lorelai-"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai says hurriedly. Luke looks intently at Lorelai for a moment. Lorelai continues. "I'm sorry that I ever invited you to Friday dinner. I'm sorry we crashed that party. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I'm sorry this apology probably isn't genuine to you...I'm sorry I said I couldn't." Lorelai pauses and searches Luke's expression. "Because I can."

"You can what?" Luke asks for clarification, side-eyeing Lorelai.

Lorelai continues to hold her gaze at Luke. "I can...marry you."

Luke swallows and looks at Lorelai. He takes a deep breath. "But you said you couldn't, which means you can't." He resumes wiping down the table.

"I only said I couldn't because my parents were standing right there. Hovering like flies on-" Lorealai stops, thinking. "Whatever flies are strongly attracted to."

"Which is a clear indication you can't."

Lorelai closes her eyes. "I can. But not just like that."

Luke throws the towel over his shoulder. He props his hands on the counter, looking down. Just then, the diner door opens.

"Sorry, we're closed."

The patron looks confused. "But the sign says-"

Luke stares him down. "We're...closed." The patron backs down and closes the door.

Lorelai looks back at Luke. "Oh you're closed? Maybe I should-" Lorelai begins to get up.

"Lorelai," Luke says sternly.

"Ok fine, that was too easy," Lorelai says.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Luke looks down. Lorelai gasps and sits back down.

"Luke. I am not ashamed of you. Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Because every time your parents come into the picture, you shun me away like some big secret, like I'm some kind of big mistake."

"Luke," Lorelai continues, closing her eyes momentarily. "I think what you're feeling is how I felt when you turned me down when I proposed to you."

Luke crosses his arms, beginning to pace back and forth.

"I mean, when I decided to show you how vulnerable I am, I think that scared you away. I think it scared me away from myself even more than it did from you. And I wasn't in a great place when I decided to ask you to marry me. And I vowed to myself that I don't want to do that again. Ever again."

"Are you saying you proposing to me was a mistake?"

"No, I am saying that I don't want to make it into a habit to rush things anymore. I'm saying that now we're even. We can get to start over, make things right again."

Luke continues to pace. "I don't think we could ever get things right again the way they were before." Lorelai looks down, Luke stops pacing and walks towards the general area of the diner. "But I think we can start over."

Lorelai looks up. "You mean it?"

"Lorelai," Luke continues, walking towards her. "I meant to propose to you that night. I felt this need to. Seeing all of those men standing there like that, knowing that they could have a chance to ask you those four words. I don't know. Something just came over me. Something that told me if I can't have you, then didn't want any of those other guys to have a chance." Not again."

Lorelai swallows. "Oh Luke..."

Luke continues, walking towards Lorelai. "And so, I just did it. Naturally got down on one knee like this..." Luke bends down. "...put your hand in mine..." Luke gently takes Lorelai's hand, Lorelai looking around nervously. "Luke..."

And ask her, 'Lorelai..." he pauses. "Will you marry me?'"

Lorelai studies Luke, then says "I think you forgot to ask with a cherry on top."

Luke and Lorelai smile at one another and embrace in a hug and then a makeout.

"I see the silent treatment is over," Luke says resuming the makeout sessio.

Lorelai breaks the hug. "And for the record, I do." She resumes kissing Luke.

Luke breaks the hug. "Sorry I didn't have the ring with me. It's upstairs in. Wasn't planning on proposing to anyone in the middle of Sunday." Luke resumes kissing Luke.

Lorelai breaks the kiss. "I dont know about you but I have this sudden strange craving for blueberry pie."

Luke asks, "But what about town? You know they're gonna say?"

"I don't care, let them talk! This is about you and me. Not us and them."

Both look outside at the contest. "Let's go," they both say.

Outside, the participants are finishing up the pies. "And we have a winner!" Taylor announces as he inspects an empty plate in front of contestant number 3. "Congratulations to contestant number 3! He will be moving on to the final round."

Luke and Lorelai run out of the dinner hand-in-hand, past the crowds and towards Kirk. "Hey Kirk, we'll have two of those, please?" Lorelai says, semi out of breath.

"Hmm let's see...Luke and Lorelai...that'll be...$10 each."

"$10 for a single pie?" Luke asks. He turns to Lorelai. "Hmm, maybe I should up my price of doughnuts to $3." Lorelai shrugs and frowns at Kirk.

"No, not the famous chocholate doughnuts!" Lorelai shrugs at Luke and frowns at Kirk. Kirk hurriedly changes his mind. "Did I say $10? How silly of me. Have all of the pies you want."

"Oh happy day!" Lorelai proceeds to grab a few pies. Luke takes one.

"Thanks, Kirk. I owe you a dozen."

Kirk looks up, daydreaming. "A dozen doughnuts..."

Luke and Lorelai proceed to head to the gazebo.

"Ooh nice save, honey," Lorelai tells Luke as they take their seats at the gazebo.

"Anything for you, babe," Luke replies. Lorelai hurriedly opens a box.

"Wow, Luke, our first pie as an engaged couple. I bet it's gonna be extra delish."

"Yeah, sitting outside in the baking sun I'm sure it's gonna taste highly warm and organic."

"Hey, can't a girl dream?" Lorelai asks while opening up the box. "Ooh, la la, blueberry. Babette was right."

"Well, to be fair, it did say the words 'Blueberry Flavor' on the box."

Lorelai gasps sarcastically. "You don't say!"

Luke laughs. They both stare at the pie. "So, do we just dig in or something?"

"I say, let's dig in." Both take a handful of pie, Lorelai pausing. "Wow. This tastes amazing."

"I don't know, I sorta taste blueberries that have been sitting in dirt for a while."

"You sir, do not appreciate the earthy taste of blueberry pie."

"Yeah, that's it," Luke says sarcastically. "I don't know. Blueberry's just not my thing."

"So what about raspberry?"

"Meh," Luke replies. "Hey, if you haven't noticed, I don't really order anything blueberry or raspberry-filled at the diner."

"Hey yeah, that's right. Now that I think about it, you don't. I think that will have to change soon, Luke." Lorelai takes another bite.

Luke nods. "So are you gonna tell Rory?"

Lorelai frowns a little. "Well, I'm kinda gonna have to now. Don't want to breach trust any more than we already have."

Luke nods. "You know we still have things to talk about."

Lorelai looks at him while chewing. "Yeah I know, but can't we just enjoy the now? Eating pie, watching people willingly burrow their faces in blueberry pie, something that we won't be able to see again for another 365 days?"

"Yeah, you're right. It is actually pretty entertaining."

"I'm glad you think so, because I think this is way more entertaining."

"What is?" Luke asks but before he could think, Lorelai takes a handful of pie and smashes it into his mouth. Luke retracts. Lorelai laughs and smiles.

Luke shakes his head sternly. "Oh, this is so payback." Luke does the same, then proceeds to smear the pie over Lorelai's cheeks, prompting Lorelai to gasp. "No, you didn't," she says. She stands up and then Luke bolts down the gazebo steps, urging Lorelai to run after him, pie in hand. She throws a chunk at Luke, who dodges it, and then he throws one back, which hits Lorelai's left shoulder. They continue to throw pie at one another, prompting a crowd to form while Taylor walks over with the megaphone.

"There shall be no pie throwing allowed. Luke! Lorelai! Enough of this childish behavior! You're in violation of code..." Taylor pauses, thinking up a random code number. "Number 21.9 Section 12: No pie throwing in any instance during the event of a pie-eating contest!" Luke and Lorelai continue to throw pie at one another, laughing. Taylor eyes Kirk, who shrugs sheepishly and then holds up a pie. "It's blueberry."

Iowa

Rory returns to her apartment, opening the door slowly. "Tess?" She pokes her head slowly. No response. She turns on the light and looks over to the other side of the room. No one is there. Rory sighs to herself and takes off her coat. She moves to her bed, sitting down and taking off her shoes. She sets them under the bed and sits Indian-style on her bed, thinking to herself and re-playing the afternoon. She decides to pull out her phone and call Tess. It rings into her voicemail. hey this is Tess, sorry I missed your call, please leave a message *beep*

"Hey Tess, it's me Rory. Just thought to let you know that I made it back safely...also wondering where you are." Rory pauses and sighs. "Alright well, I'll be sure to keep the light on for you just in case. Goodnight, Tess." Rory nods upon hanging up the phone, content with her message.

She waits a moment and calls her mom. The phone rings for a few seconds.

Lorelai hurries from the kitchen to the living room. "Well *hello* there," Lorelai begins.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"And for a good reason."

"Hm what gives?"

"First things first, how did it go with Logan?"

Hey, not fair, I asked first."

"Well, my story's longer and ends with blueberries."

"Blueberries?"

"Yeah, and there's currently a piece tumbling down my cheek as we speak."

"Mm, tasty."

"So, what's the scoop kiddo?"

"Ok, so Logan and I reconciled..."

"Reconciled...that's a good word," Lorelai says.

"And we both agreed to keep things casual. You know, no more big proposals for now."

"And you're ok with that, Ror? Not that you can't live without big proposals or anything."

"Well yeah I'm ok with it as long as he's ok with it. I mean, we're hundreds of miles away now, which isn't entirely a good starting foundation for a long-term relationship."

"But you still want to try it with him when you know it ultimately won't work out?"

"Hey, it it works out, it works out. And if it doesn't, well it doesn't.

"This isn't just payback for him finding Paul Anka, right?"

"No, it's more than just that. And I did thank him over and over for restoring your sanity."

"Oh no, you told him that bit about me becoming insane over a missing dog?"

"Don't worry mom, it's called paraphrasing."

"Oh thank goodness for paraphrasing. But aren't you going to tell me how the actual date went?"

"I was just about to get to it. At first, it was little shaky, you know, first date jitters kind of thing, which was actually kind of cute. But then, we stopped by this awesome crepe place which I've gotta take you when you're down here. And we talked about life, and dating...and us."

"Oh, wonderful safe topics."

"He was saying all these thing about frat mentality, and dating, and how he's filling my void with random girls."

"Yeah but Rory, you don't want to be his void forever, right?"

"I don't think I do."

"No, you don't. Don't be that girl. You're not that girl."

"Fine mom, I won't be that girl."

"Great."

"But then, he had this strange theory that the whole Paul Anka ordeal was set up by us and that I was trying to find a reason to talk to him again."

"That egotistical-man of a Logan," Lorelai says spitefully, holding her tongue.

"I know. Took me by surprise, too."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Mom..." Rory says unbelievably.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It was...a cordial kiss." Rory says.

"Rory..."

"Alright fine, it was a makeout. A much-needed, I've missed you so much kind of makeout."

"The one with heavy petting?"

"Sure?"

"He's not in that room with you right now, is he?"

Rory actaually takes a second to look around. "Nope, nowehere in sight. He's probably back home by now or almost there." Rory peers at her alarm clock.

"Ok, I trust you."

Rory sighs. "So what's going on with you and blueberries?"

"Well the annual Pie-Eating Contest was earlier today."

"Wait, you actually decided to participate?"

"You can say that," Lorelai says earnestly. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if you count a pie fight between me and Luke as eating pie because technically, there's still a chance you can swallow pie when it's thrown at you."

"Wait, you and Luke had a pie fight?"

"And it was epic," Lorelai says, streeing the word 'epic.'

"But why? Wouldn't there be a pie shortage with you guys throwing pie after pie at one another?"

"Apparently, Kirk ordered enough pie for every citizen of Stars Hollow to enjoy a pie fight."

"Whoa that is a lot of pie."

"Yeah. And now Taylor has banned me and Luke from all future pie-eating contests. It was great! I even have one saved for you in the fridge."

"The thought is much appreciated."

Lorelai straightens up a little. "But that's not all what happened."

"You mean there's more to this epic pie story?"

"Yeah, tons more," Lorelai says. "So, you remember when I told you about Friday dinner and guys in tuxes, right?"

"Yeah..." Rory says nervously.

"And how they all drove expensive European cars sans the Lexus?"

"Sure..." Rory replies.

"And that I guess that I conveniently left out the part where Luke proposed to me?"

"Luke proposed to you?"

"He did. Twice.

"Twice?"

"He proposed to me that night, and then he proposed to me this afternoon?"

"How many proposals can one mom get?" Rory asks. "I'm guessing you said 'no' the first time?"

"I said I couldn't. Not in front of grandma and grandpa. The house would've turned upside down if I did."

"What about the second time?"

"I said...yes!"

"Really? That's-great! Amazing! Tell Luke I said congratulations," Rory says half-exctedly.

"Thanks and I will, but I can sense a hint of disappointment there," Lorelai says, defeated.

"No, no disappointment. I just wish I could have been there, you know? I kinda begin to miss home when big things like this happen."

"Oh I know, honey, but everything was right this time around. We're engaged and I am happily looking at my imaginary engagement ring complete with big showy diamonds in a Tiffany setting." Lorelai holds up her hand and examines it, pretending to marvel at her engagement ring.

"Imaginary?"

"Luke said it's upstairs at his diner in a safe. He said he doesn't usually plan on proposing on Sundays or any day unless he had this sudden urge to. Like today, for instance."

"I'm happy for you mom. I mean, finally!" Rory says, putting up her hair.

"Yeah. Finally," Lorelai says, contemplating. "So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

"Yep, which reminds me, I have to begin to pack up my bag for tomorrow and get ready for bed."

"Alright, I'll leave you up to it."

"Thanks, mom. And thanks for sharing the news. You can always tell me anything."

"Since when have you gone all mom on me?"

"Since you." Rory smiles. Lorelai smiles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get a chance."

"Good luck, miss journalist."

"Thanks mom, goodnight."

Lorelai smiles and hangs up the phone. She lifts her feet up and leans back on the couch, holding up her hand and imagining the ring on her finger. She then touches her face, remembering that she needed to wash off the remnants of blueberry pie. She hurriedly gets up and makes her way to the kitchen, but before she could, the doorbell rings. Lorelai backtracks to the door, opening it to reveal Luke wearing what he wore for Friday night dinner. Lorelai's mouth slightly opens, surprised.

"Lorelai, let's do it right this time." Luke reveals a little velvet black box and holds it up to Lorelai. Lorelai swallows, tears welling up in her eyes. He opens it up and reveals a beautiful, gold ring with Swarovski accents around the ring and a single, gleaming diamond in the middle.

"Oh Luke, it's..." Luke has Lorelai extend her hand and takes the ring and places it on her left ring finger. Lorelai admires it. "It's absolutely stunning." Luke kisses Lorelai who then envelops her in a hug. Moments later, Kirk rides up his bike to Lorelai's porch steps, dropping off the remainder of the blueberry pies and then riding off, Luke and Lorelai still enveloped in their own love and obvlivious to the world around them.


End file.
